


Nineteen

by Castilian



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Character Death, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Nineteen: that is how many times his brother Giuliano had been stabbed, until all his blood, his life, his soul was torn away from him.





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt nº 8 from the Whumptober list at Tumblr: stab wound.

Nineteen.

Nineteen is an unassuming number. There is nothing special about nineteen.

Three are the persons in the Trinity: Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Four were the evangelists. There are seven Virtues and seven deadly Sins. Twelve apostles dined with Jesus and thirteen is the number to avoid. 

But nineteen is the number which plagues Lorenzo’s nightmares. Nineteen: that is how many times his brother Giuliano had been stabbed, until all his blood, his life; his soul was torn away from him.

And Lorenzo had fled from there. He had left his brother at the hands of the cowards who had needed nineteen blows to kill Giuliano. 

He had asked where his brother was time and again, and no one had said a word, while Giuliano bled to death, drown in a pool of his blood coming from nineteen different wounds. Alone.

Did he suffer? Did Giuliano feel all and each one of the nineteen times the dagger cut and rip across his flesh? Did he cry? Did he call for someone with his last breath? Lorenzo will never know it.

But he will never forget. He will always remember the number nineteen.


End file.
